


The First Time Holley Wasn't a Spy

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/M, but younger me only made 2, good job younger me, this was gonna be a five times thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: She didn't want to save the world, the race, or any of the things her mission had started out about saving. All Holley wanted was to see the car that had strapped a bomb to Mater out like a light on the floor of his little climate-controlled box.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Kudos: 4





	The First Time Holley Wasn't a Spy

She wasn't a spy when she had Professor Zundapp in front of her.

Her equipment would argue otherwise – her wings were holding stable with her thrusters and her taser gun was buzzing – but a real spy always remained calm, focussed, and professional.

Holley wasn't calm. Her oil was boiling under her frame.

Holley wasn't focused. The beeps and boops from the detonator near her enemy seemed much louder in her mind than they could have possibly been in reality, reminding her constantly who the detonation signal was targeted at.

And Holley most certainly wasn't professional. She didn't want to save the world, the race, or any of the things her mission had started out about saving. All Holley wanted was to see the car that had strapped a bomb to Mater out like a light on the floor of his little climate-controlled box.

And while she didn't get exactly what she wanted, the look of fear on Zundapp's face and he turned and tried to make a break for it was oh so satisfying. Her new desire became crashing through the box after him, but this was even less practical, so she begrudgingly started her way around the side before hearing a command from her partner.

"Holley, I'll get Zundapp! _You help Mater!_ "

She wasn't a spy when she accepted her new orders, either.

"Got it!"


End file.
